


The Prince, the Princess and the Dragon

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa VS Jonerys [15]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, the dragon doesn't end up dead in this one, the princess saves herself in this one - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Even though Bran is in a coma after a terrible fall, Jon wants to introduce his girlfriend Daenerys to his younger brother. But when Jon attempts to tell Bran a bedtime story, he might regret he has taken her to the sleeping boy.





	The Prince, the Princess and the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Superarrow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superarrow1/gifts).



> You can find the JonSa version of this story here on AO3 with the title "Once Upon A Time"

“Jon told me a lot about you, Bran.” Daenerys smiled when she placed a hand on Bran’s shoulder.

The boy in the bed had his eyes closed. The constant beeps of the machines monitoring if he was still alive or not didn’t manage to chase away the silence. A boy his age should be running around and screaming, should be playing with his friends and should go on adventures. But now his last adventure had gone wrong it was unsure if he would ever open his eyes again.

“He told me that you were brave and smart and that you were the best climber in the world.”

“Are.” Jon whispered, but his lips formed a straight line. “You are brave and you are smart and you are the best climber in the world.” Jon reached for Bran’s hand and squeezed it. “And when you’ll wake up you’ll tell us what happened so we can find whoever did this to you.”

When Jon had first told her that the Starks didn’t believe Bran had simply fallen of that roof, Daenerys had tried to argue with him. She had told him that even the best climbers could fall all of a sudden. Maybe it had been a bird bothering him. Or maybe his hand had simply slipped away and he hadn’t been able to correct it.

But Jon had firmly shaken his head and had almost yelled that Bran had never fallen before and would never fall. Jon was certain someone had pushed him and he couldn’t wait to find out who so he could go after them.

“I do hope we can properly meet soon, Bran.” Daenerys stepped away from the bed. 

The sheets were too white, just like the walls. Not even the million get better soon cards could chase away the horrible smell and atmosphere that seemed to belong to the hospital. 

But instead of walking away from his brother and leaving the smell and atmosphere behind, Jon sat down on the edge of the bed and kept on holding onto his brother’s hand. “I know you’re already asleep, but I came up with another bedtime story. I thought you’d wanna hear it.”

Daenerys raised her eyebrows, but then she shrugged and sat down on an uncomfortable small wooden stool. She folded her hands in her lap and tried to make herself as invisible as possible, almost feeling as if she was witnessing a private moment not meant for her.

“Once Upon A Time…” Jon cleared his throat and straightened his back. “A young prince was practicing his sword fighting skills in a meadow, far away from his castle and all alone. The trees surrounding him were hardly a match for him, because his brothers had taught him well. But after a while the young prince grew bored with the trees and wandered further and further away from home to find something else to fight, something way more exciting.”

Daenerys cocked her head and her lips curled up into a smile when Jon’s soothing voice chased away the endless monotonous beeping and the lack of laughter. 

“It was then that he discovered a tower. The tower was surrounded by darkness and there was no door. Only at the very top seemed to be a small window. When the prince stood still to watch the tower he heard a soft voice, a soft voice screaming for a knight brave enough to save her from the horrible dragon guarding her.”

After that last sentence Daenerys rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Why do men always think that princesses need saving and that dragons are bad?” She murmured and Jon turned around to look at her.

“Did you say something?” He locked his glance with hers and the frown on his forehead deepened.

For a short second Daenerys contemplated just keeping her mouth shut, but then she realized that if she kept her mouth shut now, Jon would probably never stop telling stories about poor damsels in distress and so called brave men saving them from poor dragons. “I wondered why men always think that princesses need saving and that dragons are monsters.”

“It’s a big fire breathing dragon. He’s even taller than the tower and has three poisonous tales and giant wings on his back. He can burn everything within sight with just one small breath.” Jon shrugged. “It's normal to be afraid of a beast like that.”

Daenerys crossed her arms over her chest. “So, the prince is gonna be terrified and turn around then?”

Jon shook his head. “Of course not. His worry about the princess is bigger than his fear.”

“And why can’t the princess’ will to escape be bigger than her fear or why can’t she have befriended the dragon?” Daenerys raised her voice a little and then she remembered the comatose boy in the bed. “Sorry, Bran. I didn’t want to ruin your story. I simply wanted to present some suggestions to make it better and different.”

Jon stood up from the bed and gestured her to change places. “If you know a better way to tell this story, go ahead.” He waited until Daenerys stood up from her seat to sit down next to Bran. 

Just like Jon had done she reached for his hand. She was quite surprised that his hand felt this warm, despite the circumstances and then she took a deep breath.

“The prince rushed towards the tower as quickly as he could, but he stood still when the big fire breathing dragon, taller than the tower and with three poisonous tales appeared. The prince was unsure where the dragon had come from, but for a moment he froze, not able to move anymore. He had never seen a dragon before and his heart was racing in his chest while he faced the monster with the giant wings.”

Daenerys looked at Jon, but Jon had his arms crossed over his chest while he leaned back against the wall. “It's your story now. No need to look at me.”

Daenerys let out a deep breath before she continued. “But the prince remembered the screaming princess and gathered all the courage he could find. He tightened his grip on his sword and he straightened his back while he walked towards the dragon, ready to attack. But before he was within reach the voice of the princess interrupted him.”

When Daenerys looked at Jon again his muscles had relaxed and a small smile was playing around his lips. 

“The princess yelled “stop!”, because she didn’t want the dragon to get hurt. Over the years the dragon had become her friend, but she realized that the young prince had understood her wrong. She had not begged for him to save her from the dragon. She had begged him to save her and the dragon. Because even though the princess and the dragon had become close friends, a witch had casted a powerful spell on them.”

“See? They still need a prince to save them.” Jon smirked and Daenerys rolled her eyes while she smiled back at him.

“Shut up. I’m telling a story here. Let me finish, okay?”

Jon lifted his hands up. “Fine, but they still needed saving.”

Daenerys rolled her eyes once more. She couldn’t blame Jon for not knowing what story she was telling. “For the spell to be broken both a princess and a prince were needed. But all the princes before him had mindlessly tried to kill the dragon and had died a terrible dead because they had refused to listen to the princess’ pleads. But this prince was different and actually willing to listen. And even though the young prince was still terribly afraid of what could happen, he trusted the princess to know more about the dragon and the spell than he did. After all, she had been spending much more time here than he had.”

Jon coughed. “Visiting hour is almost done.”

“I’m almost finished!” Daenerys moved a little closer towards Bran’s face. “The old witch had drawn an imaginary circle around the tower and only if the dragon carried both the prince and the princess on his back they would all be able to leave. For the princess it wasn’t that hard to get on the dragon’s back. From her high tower it was only a short leap and she trusted her friend unconditionally. But the prince had to climb the dragon to get there. Luckily this special prince was the best climber in the entire world.”

“Is…” Jon whispered and Daenerys’ smile brightened.

“Once in a while his hands shook. He almost lost his footing twice. But eventually he reached the back of the dragon and could face the beautiful princess who had been in need of his aid. And even though they wanted to get to know each other better before committing to sharing the rest of their lives together, they dared to hope, while the dragon leaped into the sky and flied out of the magic circle, that this was the beginning of a wonderful happily ever after.”

Jon walked towards her and sat down next to her with an arm firmly around her waist. 

“And, was it better than the version of this story you had in mind?” Daenerys felt her cheeks heating up, but when Jon kissed her slightly parted lips she allowed herself to relax her tensed muscles.

“Much better.” Jon nodded at her and he pressed another kiss on her forehead. “I'm sure Bran loved it.”


End file.
